


The Scent of Unforeseen Romance Novels

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bookstore owner!riku, tamasou and gakuryuu are gonna be additional one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: it was the one time Iori learned to take a break from studying.but just how high were chances that walking into a bookstore, only to find someone so cute, turn out to change his social life forever?
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Scent of Unforeseen Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> sooo here’s my first fanfic with multiple chapters! well, i’ve written some in the past but they were written by a young 11 year old me :’)  
> anyways, expect updates to be quite slow, as i still got school to keep on track with as well as my terrible procrastination habits,  
> but here’s a few summaries about this AU!
> 
> riku is bookstore owner, the high school boys are still in high school  
> i’ll end up explaining everyone’s occupations throughout the story so yeahhh  
> none of them are idols!! Sougo is still an idol fanatic though 👀👀  
> i mean, most of the stuff i’m gonna explain throughout the story so make sure you’re reading!! i’m really bad at explaining djdsjxnks but i hope you’ll be enjoying this fanfic as the future goes on!

Izumi Iori was often left alone. He was popular, but also intimidating in a sense that everyone knows not to mess with him in any way. He had no friends besides his rather intelligence-lacking classmate who ignores the concept of a personal bubble and did everything he can to get chummy into his space. It wasn’t like Iori could stop him, he was much taller and muscular than him, pushing him away was common sense that it was not a solution.

He was already in his third year of high school, and the only thing that mattered most was to keep his studies up in shape and in priority. What a regular high school student would do in their free time was nowhere close to Iori’s routine, causing a few lectures here and there from his older brother about overwork.

He tells him to take a walk, talk to people, enjoy the scenery, ignore the scenery in the textbook, at this rate he would never find a girlfriend if all he does was seduce a textbook, although Iori took part in no pleasure of something like a girl.

At the very least, he did get bribed off guard when his brother informed him about a bookstore just a few blocks away from their family pastry shop where they reside in. It supposedly was modern and new-looking, although being around for more than a decade, and follows trends very easily while also catering to classic literature and study material. There was even stationary present, to which it piqued the high school male’s interest by a skyrocket.

Iori gave himself in eventually, followed by a congratulatory hug from his brother that he’s finally going out after a while, to which the younger one responded with a pout.

Several minutes later, he found himself in front of a pristine shop front. Popular novels were displayed on the window, and, oh dear, to much his surprise the banners around the windows were covered in bunnies, and for that matter it was certainly a bad choice for Iori already. As much as his denials can go farther than the moon, he was just too weak for the aesthetics.

Still, he needed those books anyways. What could go wrong with that? It was just extra study material that he would go through with ease nor hesitation. He would make this trip as quick as possible and go right ahead with his studies.

He exhaled slowly, opening the door to the dinky bookstore, a bell above had rung behind him, tinkling as light as rain drops on the ground.

“Welcome!”

Iori cranked his head to his right, eyeing what appears to be the shopkeeper, standing tall and proud with a beaming smile patched on his face, having the appearance of some younger than him. His hair was as red and soft as a velvet present box, and skin, slight tanned to perfection, almost.

And God, he looked cute.

Though the customer coughed out that thought away in an instant.

“Oh, you look like a new customer here!” The shopkeeper observed, eyes perking up like a curious puppy as his metaphorical tail waggled in delight.

To Iori’s inquiry, it seemed as if the bookstore had quite a lack of customers, so lacked in diversity that this person seems to remember all his costumers. Iori had to refrain from his judgements, but couldn’t block out the letters that wrote out “what a weak business.”

His mouth was agape to reply, though it was as if his confusion was read when the cute shopkeeper carried on with his words.

“Not a lot of people come here, it kinda makes me sad too...but I’m glad someone new came in!”

Honestly, Iori had no interest in whatever shenanigans the boy had planned on rambling about, but to his dismay, said boy kept pumping out whatever was on his mind, walking out of the front counter towards the high school boy, and honestly, wasn’t this a violation of personal space at a workplace?

But he couldn’t move away, feeling the sensation of his heart pounding vigorously in his chest glue himself to the one spot on the floor.

“You look like you attend high school right? Your uniform gives it away but you look so mature for your age! In that case I have a lot of textbooks out in the back corner over there!” The shopkeeper pointed out to the sleek section filled with pride.

Jeez, did this worker have no other friends?

The redhead paused upon seeing Iori’s intimidated expression, a frown grimacing on his face shortly after, his words drifting with an ellipsis. “Ah, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It makes me happy meeting new people since I couldn’t do so back then...”

Frankly, Iori felt quite violated, what was this guy’s problem? Telling a complete stranger about his life story now? Did he do this with everyone he meets? It was all unnecessary guilt-tripping to him.

He was unable to form a complete sentence without sounding like rude at that point, and as if his mind was read, the shopkeeper continued, “I-I’m sorry! I’ll shut up now! Y-You can go look at whatever you need to find!”

Without a word, Iori strutted his way towards the section, shelved with almost hundreds of copies of textbooks and school workbooks ranging through each subject and grade. He stood agape and marvelled at the sight, it was his heaven! He could retain so much knowledge and pass all his classes in a breeze (though he already does)!

He succumbed himself, with stars glinting in his eyes, into all the white pages of knowledge he could retain. Before he knew it, midterms would rush in like a rainstorm, and finals would creep up on his shoulder once he loses focus in just a few moments, so it was more than natural for him (and him only) to be enlightened over something as nerdish as textbooks.

Though, his fantasies had interrupted when a slight brush stroked across his bare ankle, as his pants were cuffed up. Iori flinched our of instinct, but what startled him more was the fact that when his eyes were aimed towards the sensation, he saw what he would not have deceived a particular figure standing proud like that of a cat’s.

A white, fluffy cat, that is.

And it took only a few seconds before Iori yelled out from the sudden appearance in front of him.

“H-Hey! Are you okay?!” The shopkeeper’s voice sounded as he approached towards the high schooler and white cat that stared at him with grey, beady eyes.

Riku looked around Iori’s area, chuckling a little to himself once he noticed the cat.

“That’s Tenten! He hangs out in here a lot since he doesn’t have a proper home...ah, are you allergic to cats or anything?”

Iori found himself too shocked to answer, averting his head to the side to respond, “Well, no, but shouldn’t you have warned me beforehand?”

Riku looked at him dumbfounded. “Didn’t you see the sign on the window? It’s a notice saying there’s a cat here and that I’m currently looking for someone to take him in!”

Wait, what?

Now the high schooler really felt dumb in that moment. “I didn’t see, sorry.” He quickly apologized.

He turned around to move towards the next shelf when the same voice stops him once again.

“Are you willing to take care of Tenten?”

Iori froze, a sound irking out of him as he thought of the joy of owning such an adorable feline. Though, it was all just a fictional scenario in his head.

But he knew his responsible virtue came first, putting the fantasy to the side to finish this god-forsaken conversation that he never wanted in the first place.

“Aren’t you taking care of this animal?”

Riku stared at him for a few moments, before looking down. “Well, I can’t be near him for too long. My condition kinda makes me lose breath if animal fur is on me.”

Great, more sad backstories! Iori knew this wasn’t guilt-tripping, but he really couldn’t resist the urge to somewhat protect him, with his cute demeanour and grim background that made the overall person in him just even more pure.

“...Respiratory issues?” He questioned.

The redhead nodded. “That’s why I want Tenten to be in a good family who can give him more physical attention!”

Iori had to admit, an animal companion was certainly supported in his household, but it was also further stalled due to the fact that they handle cakes and other food items, which means a cat that sheds would be quite pesky for customers.

“You look so into thought...! You don’t have to give me an answer now though!” The shopkeeper spoke.

“Right, I can let you know about anything regarding the cat later.” Iori informed, turning back around to continue strutting to the next shelf without excusing himself.

The redhead watched as Tenten pranced behind him. How cute.

——————————————————

“Is that all?”

It hadn’t taken long for Iori to gather the materials he wanted to purchase, dropping the two workbooks onto the counter and nodding at the shopkeeper’s automatic question.

He watched the redhead scan the books and checked the monitor for the price, noticing his lips slightly parting and eyes relaxed and dilated. The question of why this redhead was just so cute lingered around his mind, though he was unsure of the reason, and would rather not turn his attention towards it.

As he payed for his items, he felt the pulse in his heart reach around his pale hands, feeling as if the percussion inside him grew louder to the point where they were audible.

Just why was he even acting this way? Though the annoyance grew on him, Iori brushed those feelings away for another time to deal with.

Which was what he wanted to tell himself, until he walked out the door with a faded “It was nice meeting you, come again!” trailing behind him as he paced about in the streets, a white plastic bag with the books in his right hand.

He was thankful to have worn a mask as well, with pollen season lingering around and all. His uncontainable blush crept across his cheeks, and it showed no signs of backing off until who knows how long.

It slightly aggravated him, to not be able to know what type of feelings he felt himself go through, despite being a know-it-all, top of the class, and the student council president, maybe there really were things he wasn’t educated in after all?

For now, he shook it off. Stressing his mind out with something as lowly as intimate feelings wouldn’t make it past the entrance, as Iori continued his way home with no other mental casualties.

But hey, he definitely admitted, that guy really was cute.

That cat could definitely need a home too.


End file.
